


My Inner Wolf Touched His

by Anonymous



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Inner Wolf, Knotting, M/M, sterek, sterek is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	My Inner Wolf Touched His

[](http://imgur.com/o8eXOae)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Inner Wolf Touched His - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332685) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room)




End file.
